


This body that I have battered and bruised

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Depressing, M/M, Sad, Serious, Short, implied rape, not graphic, reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief summation of Mink's thinking and reasoning behind his mistreatment of Aoba. This is just an I-don't-know-why-but-I-did-a-thing piece of writing, enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	This body that I have battered and bruised

This body that I've battered and bruised. It's beautiful: pale, soft, slender and smelling fresh. I find that the more I do it the less I fake it. Screams and whimpers only drive me to provoke them, shudders and jolts underneath me remind me of how frail this body is compared to mine, but I still do this.   
A stupid part of me wishes it could have been different - but it wouldn't. It was my choice to do this - I was afraid of losing... his power? In truth, I was afraid of losing him.   
But things have already happened; I have battered and bruised this beautiful, innocent body, and things will never be different. How could he ever trust or love me? There will be no way I can ever atone for this except for in my demise.  
So, this is why I do this. I batter and bruise this beautiful body because it doesn't matter. I will be dead by the end of this, and he will find someone to take care of him - who can actually show their love.   
Who can actually feel their love.  
Who can actually love.


End file.
